


Lucky Ones

by Arabella_McGrath



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1850s, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, F/F, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Liam Payne & Louis Tomlinson Friendship, M/M, Multi, Niall Horan & Harry Styles Friendship, Revezamento, Talvez Niam Ziall Zaniam ou Gemma & Niall, Time Travel, Top Harry, Top Louis, Zayn Malik & Louis Tomlinson Friendship
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:22:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6106240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arabella_McGrath/pseuds/Arabella_McGrath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No dia 24 de dezembro de 1991, nascia uma das pessoas mais bonitas, gostosas, irritantes, barraqueiras e espalhafatosas do mundo. Seu nome era Louis William Tomlinson. E ele nasceu com um dom: viajar no tempo.</p>
<p>Ou naquele em que Louis pode viajar no tempo e sem querer vai para a Inglaterra do século XIX e acaba sendo ajudado por Harry Styles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Ones

**Author's Note:**

> Olá! Espero que goste da fanfic!~  
> Por enquanto está em português (brasileiro), mas eu pretendo traduzir para inglês. :) Se gostar por favor comente.

No dia 24 de dezembro de 1991, nascia uma das pessoas mais bonitas, gostosas, irritantes, barraqueiras e (gays) espalhafatosas do mundo. Seu nome era Louis William Tomlinson. E ele nasceu com um dom: viajar no tempo.

A primeira vez que Louis viajou no tempo foi quando tinha dois anos e queria ver como era o Velho Oeste e de repente lá estava ele. Depois de algumas horas num sol quente e muito choro, Louis acabou voltando para casa, mais especificamente para o colo de sua mãe.

Mais incidentes desse tipo acontecerem durante sua vida, principalmente nas aulas de história.

Só sua mãe, Lottie e Fizzy — suas irmãs —, seu ex-padrasto Mark, seus três melhores amigos — Zayn, Liam e Stan — e mais recentemente Dan, seu atual padrasto, sabiam disso.

Porém, Louis atualmente trabalhava na Play Toy, uma loja de brinquedos no centro de Londres, e dividia o apartamento com Liam, seu melhor amigo, e Zayn, seu outro melhor amigo e que às vezes ficavam juntos — apesar do moreno ter um abismo por Liam e vice versa, apesar dos dois nunca admitirem. E, além do mais, era assumidamente gay.

No momento Louis estava na casa da sua mãe em Doncaster tentando cozinhar uma panqueca para Daisy e Phoebe enquanto Jay dava comida para Doris e Ernest.

— Você só vai estragar isso ainda mais, Louis — Dan disse ao aparecer ao lado do Tomlinson com Lottie e Fizzy atrás.

Daisy e Phoebe deram risadinhas da bancada da cozinha.

— Argh, então termina isso aí, Dan — resmungou com raiva enquanto saía da cozinha.

Hoje era seu aniversário. E Louis simplesmente amava esse dia.

Era véspera de Natal.

E seu aniversário.

O que mais ele poderia querer?

A campainha tocou e Louis quase abriu a porta aos pulinhos, mas de qualquer forma ele pulou nos braços de Zayn. Eles moravam em Londres e somente há uma semana que Louis viajara para Doncaster, mas mesmo assim sentia a falta deles.

Zayn segurou-o em seu colo e só de brincadeira deu um tapa na bunda dele. Depois soltou-o e logo Liam abraçou apertado Louis.

  — Ué, Stan não veio? — perguntou após sair do abraço de Liam.

— Nope, não vai dar para ele, a mãe dele caiu da escada.

— Ah, depois eu falo com ele então.

— Louis? — uma voz veio da sala de jantar. Os três se viraram e se depararam com Jay ainda envolta num robe, só que agora todo cheio de comida já que Ernest e Doris eram bastante ativos. — Ah, Liam e Zayn, que saudades!

Os dois abraçaram Johannah com um sorriso. Sempre gostaram da mãe de Louis porque ela sempre acolhia todos da melhor forma possível.

  — Aliás, Lou — Liam disse com um sorriso e deu um beliscão em Zayn para se virar também —, feliz aniversário! — disse e logo entregou uma caixa embrulhada com um papel de presente.

  — Obrigado, mates, mas não precisava! — exclamou após abraçá-los ao mesmo tempo que começava a rasgar o papel. Abriu a caixa e... — EU AMO TANTO VOCÊS!

O presente de Liam e Zayn — ou, como Louis costumava chamar, Ziam — era uma bola oficial de futebol, daquelas bem caras. Louis abraçou-os de novo, dando um beijo na bochecha de cada um enquanto Jay observava tudo com um grande sorriso. Seu filho tinha sorte por ter amigos tão bons. 

Depois de uns dois minutos tentando esmagar os dois, obviamente sem sucesso, Louis soltou-os e estava prestes a ir para o quintal, mas lembrou-se de que estava nevando bastante e virou-se para Jay com um biquinho fofo.

Imediatamente ela negou com a cabeça.

— Não, você não vai jogar futebol dentro de casa, Louis, de jeito nenhum.

— Mas é meu aniversário, mãe! — disse ainda com o biquinho.

— Não é só porquê é o seu aniversário que você vai quebrar a casa toda!

Louis bufou de raiva — ou melhor, de birra — e saiu da sala com passos pesados. Zayn e Liam o seguiram e arregalaram os olhos quando entraram em seu quarto.

— Como você conseguiu bagunçar tanto o quarto com apenas uma semana aqui?! — exclamou Liam.

O Tomlinson simplesmente deu de ombros e se jogou na cama.

O quarto em si era bastante simples, tinha uma cama de solteirão do lado, um guarda-roupa completamente bagunçado e uma tv. As paredes eram azuis e tinha alguns pôsteres de jogadores de futebol.

— Você deve ficar se masturbando olhando para esses gostosões, né safado? — Zayn perguntou com um sorriso no rosto e deu uma piscadela. Liam, que agora estava ao lado de Louis, suspirou.

— Diferentemente de você, falsiane — Louis começou e Zayn xingou baixinho pelo apelido —, eu não gosto de futebol somente por causa dos jogadores. Afinal, eu jogo também.

— Ei, eu gosto de futebol! — Zayn defendeu-se.

— Você quis dizer que gosta dos jogadores de futebol, certo? — Liam perguntou, entrando na brincadeira.

Zayn simplesmente deu de ombros, desistindo de tentar argumentar, e se jogou na cama.

— Bem, o que você quer fazer no seu dia especial? — Liam finalmente perguntou para Louis.

— Hm, já que mamãe não vai deixar jogarmos futebol, vamos só fazer uma maratona de FRIENDS ou HIMYM.

Os outros dois concordaram e assim passaram até as 23h e meia e só parando para ir ao banheiro e/ou comer um lanche.

Só que Jay acabou os chamando para descerem e lá se depararam com um bolo de chocolate com, provavelmente, vinte e quatro velas — Louis estava com preguiça de contar.

— Mãe, não precisava! — exclamou, mas mesmo assim gostou bastante da surpresa.

Sua família e amigos sorriram com carinho para ele.

— Desculpe a demora, querido, devido a ceia de Natal só pudemos terminar agora — falou Johannah, dando um beijo na nuca do filho.

Louis sorriu para a mãe, abraçando-a e logo depois se posicionando no centro da mesa da cozinha. O parabéns foi simples e todos decidiram comer o bolo, os doces e alguns salgados depois da ceia, se ainda conseguissem.

Louis estava feliz, completamente feliz. Sua família e seus melhores amigos — Stan não estava lá, mas… — estavam consigo e ele ainda iria comer bastante.

Os onze foram até a sala de jantar e sentaram-se à mesa. Fizeram uma oração em que Zayn obviamente não participou por ser mulçumano e começaram a comer.

A mente de Louis estava limpa e leve até que…

— Não seria legal se estivéssemos na Inglaterra vitoriana? — Daisy comentou.

E Louis sumiu no mesmo segundo.


End file.
